Mafia Love
by Awesome11
Summary: Lovino Vargas is the heir to the Italian Mafia throne, his family is all either dead or was sent away to make him feel left out. What happens when on one of his rebellions he meets a mysterious girl who may be just what he's missing. AU. RomanoxBelarus, LovinoxNatalya, Romano x Belarus Lovino x Natalya.T because I'm paranoid :P COMPLETE!
1. They meet

One minute. Sixty seconds. A sixtieth of an hour. Hardly long, most people feel as though a single minute can pass in the blink of an eye, but to Lovino Vargas, one minute is life changing. One minute is the time between him and his twin brother, one minute his how older he is. And as soon as that one minute was over with, that one minute that made him the heir to the Vargas Mafia throne, he had everything taken away from him.

From the moment he was born he wasn't allowed to go anywhere without supervision, and he was told he would never leave Italy. He would be raised in Italy and would croak here too.

Three years old, the mafia doctor discovered that he had Chorea, and his free time was taken away from him. They had Lovino do exercises for days upon end until he got over it, but still, those are months of his life he will never get back.

At five they took his twin Feliciano away from him. They claimed that Feli had to learn how to be a maid, and he was sent to an apprenticeship in Austria.

When he was seven his father and mother were both killed, murdered, by a rivaling mafia.

Eight years old and they took away his Uncle, Antonio, the only family he had left. Antonio had understood how he felt, had been there for him, but he had been sent to a lifelong mafia mission to Spain, never to return again.

Finally, when he was twelve, they took away his name and gave him his mafia name. He was now to known as Romano Vargas, and would be until the day he died.

Now Romano was sixteen. Years of training, years of torture, years and years of his life wasted, and he was finally going to do something on his own free will.

The Russian Mafia and Belarusian Mafia heirs were betrothed to each other, had been since birth, and both mafias loved the sun. So there was to be a masquerade ball for them in sunny Italy, though they weren't to be married for many years, they had constant celebrations over the fact that the two mafias would be joined as one. However, Romano knew the real reason behind so many celebrations, the mafias were trying to get the betrothed ones to fall in love, and counting on how they were having a ball today, the two still weren't feeling the love.

Romano took out what he had prepared for this night. It was his first rebellion in a while; his last one had been a year ago when he tried to cross the border of Italy to anywhere else. However, he had been caught. Weeks of whippings followed. They, the ones that were in charge of the Italian Mafia until he was ready, were determined to whip him into to shape, both metaphorically and seriously.

The first thing he got out was a simple tuxedo. It was a fairly nice suit, but not too expensive that it would give away his status too much. He had a simple black tie. He decided to leave his hair as it was the reddish brown with the curl. He had a mask, similar to what the Turkish Mafia wore. His mask was a fiery red. He put it carefully on his face, his amber eyes reflecting from behind the mask and jumped out his window, to somewhere where he can be free, if only for a night.

* * *

The ballroom was busy, but that was to be expected for such a momentous occasion. Originally Romano was just going to be a bit of a wall flower, hanging around the sides of the room, observing the masked couples dancing, but then it occurred to him that if the current leaders of the Italian Mafia found out he had done this, he wouldn't be able to do anything reckless like this for several months at least.

So here we find Romano, going from girl to girl, dancing, making polite small talk, causing every girl to want to cheat on their boyfriend, and then disappearing, only to be found dancing with another girl.

He had just left a cocky brunette, she had been too self-absorbed for him, and he wanted to enjoy the night. So it was while he was scanning the room when he saw _her_.

She was standing in center of the room, looking around for no one in particular, just like he had been doing. She had a platinum blonde hair, a strange color bordering between soft yellow and hard silver. Her long dress was a dark, mysterious blue that matched the midnight sky outside. Her mask was similar to his, but was a lighter blue and at the corner of the eye holes were sky blue tears, giving her the appearance of a crying angel. But what he couldn't stop staring at were her eyes. It wasn't their shocking dark blue, highlighted with lights and darks of the ocean, but how they seemed to say, 'The world has never given me a break, don't expect me to take it all in with a smile.' Romano knew that look; he saw it every morning when he looked in the mirror.

He felt his feet carry him towards her, feeling a strange attraction to the girl. As he neared her she finally noticed him and looked up, her eyes meeting his, and Romano felt his heart stop at the beauty of her.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked her, trying to sound uncaring.

"With a complete stranger? Heck no." She replied with a small glare.

"Ah, I see, you're too scared my good looks will seduce you." On the outside he was egging her on, but on the inside he was panicking. Why did he even ask her to dance?

"Half your face is covered up you, idiot, hardly a good enough view to call you seductive." She said, but none the less he felt her hand slip into his, and Romano nearly died right then and there from the speed his heart was going. Without another word the two started to dance to the slow song, slightly stiff at first, but gradually they both relaxed. Before they even knew what was happening they were moving each other across the dance floor like they had been together their whole life.

"Wonderful night, isn't it?" Romano asked, kicking himself on the inside for asking such an obvious question.

"I don't know, it's a bit stuffy in here, isn't it?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Well then, why don't we get some air?" He led her across the ball room and behind a pair of doors to small terrace. The cool night wind filled their lungs, a full moon shone off the girl's skin, making it appear to glow.

"Hey," Romano started. "You have something on your face."

"That's my mask, duh." The girl said teasingly.

"No," He said softly. "…Right there." And then Romano leaned in and kissed the girl whose name he didn't know. Their lips touched, and he felt his heart float. They broke away briefly.

"That's my lips idiot." Came her soft reply. And this time she kissed him. They were there for a second, in perfect bliss, but then that moment ended. The two lovers were brought crashing back down to earth by a small beeping sound from Romano's wrist.

"Darn it." He cursed, shutting off the alarm. He had set it so he would know when he had to go back the mafia base. If he was late then he would miss his early morning training, and they would naturally guess that he had went on a little escapade. "I have to go." Romano said, climbing onto the railing, ready to jump.

"Wait." The girl called, grabbing his arm. "Can I at least know that name of the idiot I danced with tonight?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you. Until we meet again, ciao bella." He gave the girl with no name one last kiss on the lips, and jumped into the darkness.

* * *

**Yeah, I's finally up! I've had this idea for a while, so I decided to put it into action! I just love the couple! Reviews keep me going! P.S. lovely cover is not my art :)**


	2. Never Quite Seeing Eachother

Natalya stood on the terrace, staring at the space where the unknown boy had been moments ago. Since the day she was born she was to be the heir to the Belarusian Mafia, and was to marry Ivan, the heir to the Russian mafia. Ivan was okay, but he was a little creepy, nit that the same couldn't be said for herself. She tried to love Ivan, she really did. Her theory is that if she acted obsessed with him, then eventually she'd start to believe herself and really fall in love with him. Most people thought she was insane.

Then this happened. The intent of these balls were to get her and Ivan excited for the day they would be married, but Ivan almost never showed up to them. Then she was looking around for him, thinking that maybe he'd actually show up to one of these, when that boy had shown up. Just one look and she had fallen head over heels for him, and then he just disappeared like mirage, a dream, like he was never there in the first place.

"You are enjoying the ball, da?" Natalya whirled around to come face to face with Ivan. He came after all. "They think this will make us fall in love, da?" He said offhandedly. They both thought of each other like brother and sister, so thinking about marrying each other was just… ewe. Ivan knew Natalya's plan to fall in love with him, and did his best to bear it, so he was surprised when she didn't tackle him, of kiss him, or threaten to gut him alive if he didn't love her.

"I suppose so." Natalya said, rushing away, tears in her eyes. 'I just can't pretend anymore.' She thought to herself.

* * *

Romano lay on his bed. He was hoping to get a few hours of sleep in before his torturer, oh, excuse me, tutor, came in to get him started on his morning exercise course, but alive in his thoughts was a girl, a masked girl with platinum hair that he wanted so badly but would never see again. He didn't even have name to go with the thought of the beauty. He sighed and closed his eyes, knowing that if he did manage to fall asleep she would be in his dreams.

* * *

**6 Months Later**

"I want ten more laps, now GO!" The tutor yelled. Romano was running around the Italian Mafia headquarters. How many times had he run around it by now? Let's see, well, add the ten laps he was doing now to how many he had done before… 67. It was snowing, the soft white flakes piling up on the roads, the way it seemed to shine reminded Romano of that one girl he had met just half a year ago… no, he promised himself he wouldn't think of her.

For six months his thoughts hadn't left her, and now he was determined to forget her. She was just like any other girl he met on his little escapades. To help get his mind off of her, when he was done with his laps and his tutor left, he was going to go ice skating, without anyone of his guards there. He was just going to slip away for an hour or two.

The ten laps, or, 67, laps were nothing to Romano. It was Saturday, so at least he didn't have to do 200. He finished up fast enough for his tutor to give a small nod and walk away.

"I will be seeing you after dinner for your shooting training." The tutor didn't even look back when he said this, continuing towards the mansion. Once the man was out of sight Romano quickly walked in the opposite direction, being sure no one was watching.

* * *

The ice rink was bustling with activity. It was a casual rink on the other side of Italy; no one would expect him to be here. Romano quickly laced up a pair of black skates and went onto the ice. The walk here had been long, so he only had about an hour before he had to head back, but any free time was welcome as far as Romano was concerned. He casually went around the rink, warming up. The civilians were all starting to gather around the center of the rink, so Romano naturally went in to investigate.

In the center of the crowd, the source of their attention was a girl. She was currently performing a spin, whirling around rapidly. Ice chipped off under her white skates. Her blue coat was a blur; a pair of jeans was barely able to be seen. Long platinum hair was swung out around her, until finally; her beautiful twirl came to an end with a slight movement of her skates. Her hair brushed against her face, and her eyes opened for a split second to reveal familiar blue eyes. Romano's breath caught in his throat. In a second she started again, dancing around the rink, parting the crowd as she made figure eights, jumps, Olympic worthy tricks.

Romano gathered himself together and pushed off of the ice, beginning his own dance. Mafia training had taught everything, hardly an exaggeration, so naturally he knew how to skate. He slowly made his way toward her, the question of her name on his tongue, when he saw a hand gently touch the girl with no names arm, stopping her in her tracks.

A tall man went over and talked to her. She gave a small nod and left with him. Romano felt his heart tear when she walked away, still with no name. Slowly he turned around and skated off. He needed to get back to the base before he was called to dinner.

* * *

Romano looked at his calendar. Tomorrow was Christmas. As usual no one would come over. Feliciano wasn't even allowed over, Antonio would still be undercover in Spain, and none of his guards cared. It was the one day that he didn't need to sneak off, that's because no one cared where he was. He wouldn't have any presents. He went somewhere different every year. This year he was thinking about doing something in a nearby city.

* * *

Natalya walked in the streets. It was Christmas day. She should be at the hotel with Ivan, but she just needed to get out for a while. As usual they two betrothed were spending time together in Italy. They both liked the warmth in Italy. Even in the winter it was warmer and sunnier here than it ever was in Belarus or Russia.

She passed a small karaoke club and decided to step in. The place was surprisingly packed for Christmas Day. She found a lone table that wasn't taken yet and sat down, ordering a soda. Up on stage was a man, singing… a song in Italian. She believed the song was called Bella Ciao, but she wasn't sure. She felt her heart squeeze at the name of the song. Those were the last words the boy had told her six months ago.

Natalya looked up at the singer and gasped. The singer was a man with reddish brown hair and a curled hair. His eyes were bright amber that reflected the dim lights in the crowded room. He wore a tan uniform with a crimson undershirt and a navy blue tie. Natalya recognized that uniform, it was the uniform of the Italian Mafia, but at the same time this was the man she had seen all those months ago… he was part of the mafia!

Natalya felt her feet move, felt herself stand up. She started to move towards him, determined to get a name, when the doors to the small club silently opened. The man standing there was wearing a black suit with sunglasses and an ear piece.

"Bella ciao~ bella ciao~ bella ciao~ ciao~ ci-"The singers voice faltered and stopped when he saw the new man. He gently handed the microphone to the next singer and calmly walked toward the man in the black suit. The boy seemed like a completely different person, he carried an air of authority all of a sudden, any sign of emotion gone from his face.

Natalya watched him go, her heart tearing itself up as he walked away, her voice refusing to work and call out to him.

* * *

Romano headed out of the small karaoke club with his guard. It was midnight, so he now had to go home. His Christmas break was over, and in the morning he was expected to get up and back to work. As he walked out he thought he saw flash of platinum blonde hair, but he was walking too fast to be sure.

* * *

**Not much happened in this chappy, I know, but thanks for reading, please review!**


	3. Actually Meeting

**4 Months Later**

Romano was standing next to a fountain in the spring air. He was on a training mission. He was to hit each of his body guards with a paintball from his paintball gun before they hit him. He had already gotten six of them, which left four of them out there somewhere. He cautiously surveyed the crowd; he knew one of them would be here, but where?

` Natalya was running through the streets of Italy. Ivan was expecting her to be at the hotel five minutes ago. He would be worrying about her by now… Not paying attention to where she was going, she sub consciously dodged around the people that were gathered around the fountain, until, WHAM! There was a brief moment of impact and the sound of a splash as some unlucky fellow landed into the fountain.

"What kind of an idiot would just ram into someone like that!" Came and angered voice.

"What kind of idiot let's themselves be rammed int-"She broke off suddenly, eyes widening as she saw the now sopping wet reddish brown hair with a familiar curl sticking out.

* * *

Still scanning the crowd, Romano suddenly felt someone ram into him. His feet gave out from under him and he was washed in a wave of coldness. Water soaked into his clothes and he became drenched in the fountain. His wet hair covered his eyes so he couldn't see who had run into him, but that didn't mean that he'd just sit there.

"What kind of an idiot would just ram into someone like that!" He yelled to his attacker.

"What kind of idiot let's themselves be rammed int-"The voice was feminine, and it made Romano curious as to why the girl had cut herself off. He swept away his drenched bangs and a gasped escaped his breath. There she was, the girl he had been searching nearly a year for.

And the moment just had to be ruined. He yanked her down and a miniscule projectile passed where she had been moments ago, it eventually made contact with the fountain, leaving a red splatter dripping down the stone, bleeding into the once pure water.

"What the heck!" The girl exclaimed. "…Is that blood!"

"No," Romano replied, taking his gun off the strap and locking onto an innocent looking man in the crowd. "It's paint." He made a quick shot, it was soundless, and if he hadn't been trained to see the speed that the paintballs moved at, he would only see the man suddenly have a red stain on his nice suit.

"Look," Romano helped the girl up. "… I have to go. There's still three of them out there, and if they see me hanging out with you they'll find out what I'm doing."

"And what _are _you up to?" The girl asked, raising an eyebrow. Romano searched her blue eyes for any ill intent. Being part of the mafia he had learned how to tell these kinds of things. Underneath the girls mask of anger was genuine curiosity.

"Well, I'm the next heir the Italian Mafia. I technically shouldn't leave the base except for training or missions; I wasn't supposed to be at the masquerade ball that night, Romano Vargas at your service." He gave a small bow. He felt the girls hand grab his hair and jerk his head up.

"Wait, you're the heir to the Italian Mafia!?" Her eyes were big.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm Natalya Arlovskaya, heir to the Belarusian Mafia." He gaped at her. This whole time he had been hitting on a girl that had been betrothed to someone else for her whole life. How could he be such an idiot!

"Sorry." Romano apologized, his head bent down. "I didn't mean to screw up your love life." Suddenly a hand nudged his chin up slightly, and lips embraced his. They stood there for several seconds, standing in the middle of the fountain. His face was still dripping from his little spill into the water. Finally they separated.

"Why did you do that!? Aren't you betrothed to the heir of the Russian Mafia?" He asked, worry on his face.

"I have never loved Ivan." Romano looked at her, shocked. Then, he reached over and grabbed her hand.

"I must leave now, la mia bella." He grabbed her hand and lightly kissed it, before turning to go, still holding her hand.

"You better show up again you jerk!" Natalya shouted, and Romano finally let go of her hand and went to the roofs so he could search for the three other guards.

* * *

Natalya stood there, thinking about how much this was like the time they'd first met, except this time she knew his name. She clenched her fists in anger at having had let him get away. Something crinkled in the hand that he had kissed and she looked down and smiled in spite of herself. A dead letter drop, of course.

There was a small piece of paper in the palm of her hand. There was some hasty writing on in blue pen. It was slightly bled from the mist of the fountain that she was still standing in. It said:

**Find the maid in Austria with brown hair and a curl on the right side of his head**

**Tell him you know Lovino and that you need info on him**

**He should help you**

That cryptic idiot, now he had sent her on a wild goose chase. She might as well get a head on it. She pulled out her cell phone so she could tell Ivan that something had come up and that she'd be gone for a while, he should be fine with it.

* * *

**sorry, super short chappy, but I promise that a longer one is coming up! Please review and thanks for reading :)**


	4. Austria and Piano

Natalya was wandering around the streets of Austria, just realizing how stupid this was. What, was she supposed to just ask if anyone had seen this guy she didn't even have a name for? Walking around an open square she noticed something, she had a tail. Just to be sure she ducked down into an alley way. Sure enough, the man followed. Now rethinking her decision, maybe it wasn't smart to walk into a dead end.

Natalya calmly turned around to face the man. He pulled out a gun from his old, worn jacket. His slimy dark brown hair added to his dirty complexion.

"Just give me your purse," The man's voice was scratchy as he slowly came closer to Natalya. "… and I won't hurt you." Natalya just stood there with her chin up in the air, waiting for him to get closer. When he was in arms reach she unleashed a kick, successfully knocking the gun out of his hand.

"Yeah right, like an idiot like you could beat me." She spat as she delivered another kick, this one colliding with his gut. The man was thrown to the side, hitting his head and getting knocked out. Walking out of the alley way, she brought out her wallet and looked through it, noticing to her dismay that there wasn't much money in it. Darn it, she left the majority of it in Belarus. She needed a way to make some money

Waling in to the middle of square, she pulled out her violin and lie it down on the ground. She had done this several times before when she was going to new places and had no work. She gently pulled the bow across the strings and played for a while. People came by and put money in her bag. She kept her eyes on the audience though, in case the man she was looking for happened to pop up.

A professional looking man walked up to her. She stopped her playing and scrutinized him. He was obviously fairly rich, wearing expensive clothes with no sign of dirt on him. He had chocolate brown hair with similar colored eyes framed with a pair of glasses.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I heard you're playing and was wondering if you could help me." He said, carrying himself with an air of confidence.

"What would that be?" She asked, managing to restrain herself from cutting a snide remark about how she had been in the middle of playing and that not everyone could be a rich man, but Natalya bit her, tongue, wondering what the man wanted.

"My name is Roderick, and I am a piano player. I've been trying to write this one song, but I can't figure out this one part. I was hoping that a fellow music enthusiast such as your self could help me. I'll pay you." Though Natalya wouldn't call herself a 'music enthusiast', she decided that it would be a quick way to make money, so she said yes.

He led her to giant mansion, as cleanly polished as he himself was. Wordlessly Roderick led Natalya to a fairly bog, plain room with only a piano in it. There were a few windows to side of the room, letting in some light.

"I have been trying to find a way to fully portray my anger through playing the piano, but near the middle I cannot fully make it work out. Here, let me play a bit for you." Roderick started to play his music. It truly was beautiful, but Natalya couldn't see how it was anger. She heard the door creak open and jerked her head over to see who it was.

Standing there were two people. The first one was a girl with brown hair in a maid costume. The second one was wearing a blue uniform, but thing that hit her most was the brown hair and the curl on the left side of his head.

"Hey, you." Natalya said, pointing to the boy. "Do you know a Lovino?" The boy tensed up for a minute and then he rushed over to her and grabbed the front of her shirt in a panic.

"You know fratello? Can you tell me how he is? Is he oaky? Is he in good health? Is he still eating his pasta?" He took a breath and Natalya used this as a moment to speak.

"Um, I don't know who Lovino is, but Romano told me to ask you about him." Natalya said, a little bit in shock at the boy's sudden outburst. The boy seemed to deflate slightly at that, but not enough to unwilling to give any information.

"My name's Feliciano." He said, extending my hand. "Lovino is my slightly older twin, but I haven't seen him since I was five." Feliciano's eyes got slightly mist at that, like he was remembering the day he had been separated from his twin.

"Could you tell me anything about how to contact him?" Natalya asked, inadvertently desperately. Romano must want her to find this Lovino guy.

"I haven't seen him for quite some time, ve." Natalya's shoulders slumped down. "But," Feliciano added. "My uncle in Spain left him only five years ago, he should be able to help you." Natasha quickly got the information she needed from Feli and left the mansion after giving the maid boy a quick word of thank you, wondering to herself why he looked so much like Romano.

Meanwhile Roderick was still at the piano and finally recovered from the whole situation.

"Who's going to help me write my song now?" He asked in exasperation.

"You'll get it eventually." The brunette lady said, putting a hand on Roderick's shoulder.

"Thank you, Elizabeta." He said, deciding to go through the song one more time, it would come to him eventually.

* * *

Romano wondered if Feliciano would be able to help Natalya at all, darn it, he might have blown it. His tutor was trying to teach him some gun tactic to use in the field, but Romano just couldn't concentrate.

"Have you been listening to me at all, Vargas?" His tutor asked sternly. All of his guards, tutors, council members and such preferred to use his last name, and he couldn't help but to think that they had changed his name and now they neglected using it.

"Honestly." His tutor gave a sigh. "You need to know this stuff. You will be the next Godfather, the next boss of the entire Italian Mafia, pay attention!" His tutor's voice gradually became louder and angrier as he continued.

"Yeah, well if I'm the next boss, maybe you should be nicer to me, huh?" Romano jeered.

"You may be the next boss, but right now you are only sixteen, you have two years until you are the official boss, and trust me, we'll have you broken by then." The tutor's eyes narrowed at the boy at the table.

"You have fun with that." Romano said, putting his feet onto the table, sticking his tongue out at his wretched tutor. Let them try.

* * *

**here's the next chapter, thanks for waiting and for reading. I will finish this fan fiction, just to clear that up, I will finish it. Reviews are my motivation :D**


	5. Bad Touch Trio

Natalya had no idea where she was to go. At least this time she had a name, even though it was a long one. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. She was lost in Spain, wandering the streets, not knowing where to go. She eventually decided her best chance was a bar.

Don't get her wrong, she wasn't a drinker. The Belarusian Mafia wouldn't have liked that, but people in bars tend to have...an uncanny way of knowing everybody.

She stepped inside a bustling pub, bright neon lights flashing so much that it could've been a seizure hazard, and took her place on a stool. Since she could now pay for it, due to stopping in Belarus to refill her wallet, she ordered a simple coke.

At a nearby table three men were talking loudly. They were obviously here to drink to their hearts content, but as Natalya looked at them, it didn't appear as if they were getting drunk, despite the numerous empty glasses at their table. They all appeared to be in their mid twenties. One had curly, chocolate brown hair and sun-kissed skin. Plus a goofy grin to complete the package, she thought absentmindedly. The next one had blonde hair and some stubble on his chin. He made big hand gestures and swooned at some comments. The last one was, shockingly, an albino with snowy white hair and crimson eyes.

"Excellent job today, Gilbert. Nice and clean," The blonde man smirked. He had a thick French accent, which made Natalya slightly suspicious.

"Hey, I owe it all to you, Francis. The way you took out those men with one blow to their head... Amazing," The albino, presumably Gilbert, replied to the French man. Natalya almost scrunched her nose in displeasure at his scratchy German accent.

"Ah, but let us not forget Antonio and his wonderful axe skills. He killed the guards before they could so much as say, 'Oh dear.'" Francis was now looking at the brunette, who was sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey, you guys were awesome," He insisted, trying not to take all the credit.

"Yes, but it is fate that brought our combined awesomeness together. Who would have thought that the German Mafia, the French Mafia, and the Italia Mafia would actually work together and send three people to Spain?" Gilbert gave his friends high fives. The comment had instantly grabbed Natalya's interest. She listened carefully to what they were saying.

"They're all part of the mafias, huh? One is even from Italy," Natalya thought curiously.

"Yes! Here goes the Bad Touch Trio!" Francis exclaimed, raising his current bottle of whiskey, "…Francis Bonnefoy, Gilbert Beilshmidt, and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!"

Natalya spit out her soda. Antonio! That was the man she was looking for?! She quickly got up and strode over to the table where the three men sat. She was met with three pairs of eyes; curiosity and caution held in their gazes.

"You're Antonio, correct?" She asked and looked at the brunette, trying to ignore the other two men.

"Why do you want to know?" His eyes narrowed slightly. Antonio's hands went under jacket, presumably to grab anything from a gun to a knife. He was in the mafia after all, and typically that meant that a stranger knowing your name was bad.

"I'm Natalya. I was told by a boy named Feliciano that you could give me information about a boy named Lovino," The man's whole mien changed. He suddenly got a wistful look on his face, like he was thinking back to good times.

"What do you want to know?" Antonio asked.

"I know a guy, but I don't know how to find him. All he told me was to find out about Lovino," She replied. Natalya quickly noticed how pointless and stupid it sounded out loud.

"What was the guy's name?"

"Romano Vargas. You might know him. He's next in line to be the mafia heir."

"Ah," Antonio mused, "…So they changed his name. Let me help you out here, Natalya." He pulled out three pictures and let the Belarusian girl view them, "Who do you think this is?" He asked. The picture showed a boy around ten years old with light brown hair, brown eyes, and a curl on the right side of his head.

"That's Feliciano," Natalya said slowly, as if talking to a very slow child. What was this man playing at? He must know that. He knew she knew that, so why bother asking?

"Feliciano Vargas," Antonio remarked, Natalya noticed that he had the same last name as Romano... but Feli had said he didn't know a Romano. "Now, who is this?" He handed Natalya another picture, his friends next to him continuing their conversation while Antonio talked to Natalya. This picture had a boy on it as well, around sixteen-years-old, she guessed. But this time, she immediately recognized it.

"That's Romano," Antonio nodded and grabbed the last picture. This one had a smaller version of Romano on it, around ten-years-old like in the first picture.

"… It's still Romano," Natalya said, rolling her eyes, "What's the point of this?" Seriously, so what she could tell who the boys in the pictures were. Big flipping deal.

"You're not entirely right," He put all three of the pictures side by side so Natalya could see them all at once. "You see, this boy," He pointed to the picture of Feliciano, "… Is this boy's twin." He tapped on the last picture. "And this boy," He tapped on the last picture once more, then pointed at the one of sixteen-year-old Romano. "… Are the same person, but the ten-year-old is Lovino, and the sixteen year old is Romano."

… Wait, what? What the heck was he saying? She was now more confused than when she started out.

"Let me explain," Antonio said, noticing Natalya's confusion. He swept up all the pictures and put them back carefully into his wallet, "These boys are my dearest nephews. They are both the sons of the previous mafia leader, Romulus. However, Lovino, or as you know him, Romano, was born one minute earlier than his twin, and assumed the role as heir to the Italian Mafia. At five they took away his twin, and at ten they had me move to Spain on a mission, although I'm pretty sure it was just to make him feel alone. Finally, when he reached the age that they deemed old enough, he would begin his formal mafia boss training and get his mafia code name. I'm assuming that they chose Romano so it would remind others of Romulus." It then started to dawn on Natalya. Romano had sent her to find out about his past before she could officially meet him, long term, that is.

* * *

**Yay, next chappy up! Thanks to all of you for supporting me, and especially you reveiwers. Also thank you Sapphire-chan for checking for errors. Please review, they're my motivation :)**


	6. Giving Up On Her, Chasing Him

"Why didn't he tell me?" She wondered out loud. The French man turned away from the Spaniard.

"Ah, Mademoiselle, you see, men work in strange ways. He was most probably was unsure what your reaction would be, and from what I can tell, he is quite infatuated with you." Francis raised his eye brows.

"What would you know?" Natalya shot at him, not ready to trust a stranger, with the exception of Antonio.

"Kesesese." The hissing sound, presumably a laugh, came from the albino. "Francis is French, he knows all about love, especially from all the girls he's dated in the last week alone." Antonio leaned in and whispered into Natalya's ear.

"Francis once fell in love with a girl outside of the mafia. He had tried to keep his relation with the mafia a secret, but it came out, and she became a target. She was soon burned at a stake by a rivaling mafia. Trust him; he knows about love and secrets." Natalya calmed down a bit, and her heart gave an uncharacteristic tug at the tragic story.

"Do you know how I can contact him; I don't know where to find him." Natalya looked at all the men at the table this time, directing the question toward all of them in case any of them knew anything.

"They made him change his phone number after I left to further cut off any connection between him and his relatives, but, I wonder…" His voice drifted off as he turned toward Gilbert. "Your brother is the leader of the German tracking forces, right amigo?" Gilbert nodded, a smile growing on his face.

"Ja, bruder should be able to help." Gilbert then turned toward Natalya, a smirk on his face. "Go back to Italy, I'll send my bruder to the central fountain to pick you up."

"Wait." Natalya said, realizing that he was practically dismissing her. "How will I know who he is?" She asked.

"Don't worry about it." The albino assured, leaning back in his chair. "Aster should be able to sniff you out, just let me…" He suddenly got up and walked up to Natalya, taking her hair pin out. "This should do nicely." He looked up at Natalya. "Are you seriously still here, go to your lover already." His look made Natalya go a bright red, and stormed out, but not before hearing the two other men.

"Tell Lovi I said hi!" Came Antonio, and then Francis.

"If you need a new man, I will always be here~" And the sound of someone blowing a kiss.

* * *

Romano had given up a long time ago; obviously he should have thought this out more thoroughly. He had blown it; Natalya was gone, perhaps forever, now all he had was a name to go with the face. But he would burn the memory of her face into his mind, and never forget their kisses.

"Focus Romano" His instructor yelled. He was currently going through the monthly obstacle course. It consisted of a climbing wall, dodging bullets, rope swing, and finally, various dangerous things, and for the last stretch, a crawl under a barb wire fence. His back was already cut up and bleeding, there was sixty feet of this, he was only at twenty, but he was used to it.

"I'm going to be the next don, idiot!" He gave a sharp reply, continuing onward, the blood dripping down his back.

"Yes, but are you eighteen, no!" the man barked sharply, lowering the barb wire to show Romano that no act of rebellious attitude would go unpunished. Romano ground his teeth together and kept going. He would be boss someday, and he'd still be strong willed as ever.

* * *

Natalya was sitting on a bench, at the central fountain, absolutely fuming. Sure, Antonio had had good intentions, but she needed to find Romano, Lovino, whatever! …As soon as possible. Suddenly there was a loud thickly accented yell and a flash of yellow and Natalya was bowled over, her face quickly becoming covered in slobber.

"Aster, get off the girl!" the German accented voice grew closer and the blob of yellow was yanked off of her. She gently got up and brushed off her dress. She looked up to see a sturdily built man with light blonde slicked back hair and startling clear blue eyes. He wore a forest green mafia suit with a German iron cross necklace that she recalled seeing earlier on Gilbert.

"Ah, hallo miss, I'm sorry. You must be Natalya, I believe this is yours." The German handed Natalya the hair band that had been taken from her earlier. "I'm Ludwig Beilshmidt, my brother sent me to help you track down someone." He stuck his hand out formally and Natalya took it.

"How can you help me find Romano?" She asked, curious.

"The same way I found you. Meet Aster," He pointed to the golden lab. "…Berlitz," a Doberman. "… and Blackie." A German Sheppard. "I'm head of the German tracking force. I'm sorry about Aster, he's very friendly." Natalya bent down and gave the lab a rub on the head. "I'm sorry, but I would prefer if we don't waste too much time, I'm needed back at base."

"Oh, an all business guy, huh? What do you need?" Natalya said, seeing that the small talk was over.

"Do you have something that could have the boys scent on it?" He asked, bending down a bit to rub Berlitz between the ears. Natalya quickly went into her pockets, pulling out the note she had got from Romano, handing it to the man. Ludwig took it and put it in front of Blackie. Almost immediately the dog took off across the plaza, stopping occasionally and sniffing the air.

"Come on!" The blonde urged Natalya, running after the dog. She felt her heart flutter slightly. Now that she knew everything, and now that she could find him, maybe now she could finally be with Romano.

* * *

**yeah... don't kill me for taking so long, but I had a hard time writing this chappy, but don't worry, I know how this story will end and everything, so I definitely will finish it, just bear with me, and thank you for reading. Love it, hate, have questions? The answer to all is REVEIW!**


	7. To be together again

Romano sat in a small café in the outskirts of a small Italian town. Technically this was his independent training time, but, hey when he was done he might lift a weight or two, besides, he was feeling restless …and maybe there was a small part of him that was hoping to catch sight of Natalya. He sighed and looked at the menu, staring blankly at the beverages, when suddenly he got run over, all he could see was a bright pink tongue.

"Blackie, stop!" Came a rough voice, the German accent thick. The object of his chest immediantly got off him and Romano stood up, dusting himself off. He looked up and saw his 'attacker'.

It was a man with a heavy build and slicked back blonde hair with blue eyes. He had three dogs around him and was holding the collar of a German Sheppard, panting heavily. Romano's eyes landed on his green outfit, almost identical to his own tan one, the man was from the German mafia. However, Romano didn't get defensive and pull out his hand gun he always had hidden in his pocket, or one of his countless knives.

The Italian Mafia and the German Mafia were currently on good terms, in fact, the mission that his Uncle had gone on to Spain was a collaboration between the German Mafia, the French Mafia, and, of course, the Italian Mafia.

"What do you want?" He asked the German, presumably here on official mafia business. The buff German opened his mouth to give an answer but was interrupted the a series of loud footsteps and a heavily breathing girl.

"Romano!" His head turned so sharply it could have fallen off, for there, right in the door way of the small café, was Natalya, Cheeks flushed, gasping for breath, hair all over the place, but still looking like the most beautiful thing ever. Without thinking he brushed past the German and enveloped her in his arms, clutching her like he would never let her go.

"Natalya." He whispered into her platinum hair, breathing in her scent, making sure that it wasn't a dream. "I thought I'd lost you."

"You'd have to do more than send me across Europe to get rid of me, idiot." She whispered back. The hug ended, and they stood there, face to face.

"I believe you have found what you were looking for, Miss Arlovskaya, I will now take my leave." The German left with the three dogs following behind him.

"Who was that?" Romano asked, peering at the man as he walked away.

"My way of finding the idiot who didn't give me any way of contacting him." He smiled at her snarky personality; he had missed her so much. Then, so much like the first night, a small beeping came from his wrist. His eyes widened and he quickly shut it off. Natalya glared at him.

"You're leaving again? We just got back together!"

"I know, but I'll meet you tonight, I promise. You have another masquerade ball again tonight, right?" He asked as he got his stuff together.

"Yes…" Her voice trailed off, putting together the meaning.

"Then I'll see you there." He gave her a single kiss on the fore head and left, the café's bell jingling.

* * *

It was later that night, Romano was going into his bedroom, pulling out his suit an mask, getting ready for the ball that would be in a few hours, it would take a few to get there, when his eyes landed on a note on his desk. Curious, he went over and opened it.

His face paled a bit as his eyes scanned the page, but he gritted his teeth, folding it up and putting the note in his pocket. He would make this night last, now he was definitely going.

* * *

The night was going great …not. Natalya was getting impatient. Where was he?! He said he wouldn't be too long. She was pouting and went onto the balcony.

"Miss me?" She jumped and turned around. Sure enough, there he was, a cocky grin on his face, amber eyes sparkling from beneath the iridescent red and gold mask.

"No," She lied. "…but you sure took your sweet time getting here." He gave her a grin.

"Oh, I'm sorry to keep you waiting." They stood there for a minute before Romano spoke up again. "I'm not in the mood to dance right now, you?" She shook her head. "Then we should talk."

So the two lovers stayed out there in the cool night air and talked. They never went on to say anything about the Mafia, about Romano's past, or about anything else too deep. No. They talked about their favorite colors, why waffles were better than pancakes, and other light hearted things. The midnight bell chimed.

"Would you care for one slow dance, princess, before I must return to my kingdom?" He asked, extending his hand to her.

"What, you aren't going to dash away again?" Natalya teased light heartedly, taking the outstretched hand.

"Me? Never!" He tried to sound indignant, but a smile made its way up his face. They went inside and took to the center of the dance floor. A slow song made its way to their ears from the orchestra and they dance. Feet gliding, breathes mingling, turned around and around. They did dips, jumps, and at times, they just went in small circles, looking deep into the others eyes.

That is how Natalya knew something was wrong.

Romano's eyes weren't slightly pained. It was obvious he was enjoying the night, but something was wrong. She was about to ask what when the doors broke open.

The room fell in a hush, head turning to the three new comers. They all wore tan uniforms similar to the one Romano usually wore.

"Mr. Vargas, you are not supposed to be here. There will be consequences." Natalya turned to Romano.

"What do they mean…" Her voice died out. Romano was looking at her with a sorrowful smile, his eyes smiling in a sad way.

"buonanotte mia bellezza." He gave her a passionate kiss, like none of the other ones they had shared. It spoke of a passion that she didn't know Romano possessed. He kissed him back with everything she had.

"Mr. Vargas!" Romano was pulled away by one of his people. He held onto her hand briefly, and then turned to the body guards.

"Let's go." He didn't look back once, and Natalya's heart broke.

* * *

**'kay, almost done! I'm thinking... 1-2 chapter left. Hope you like it! I'm working really hard, so the wait shouldn't be long!**


	8. The End

"What do you think you were doing?!" SLAP! Romano didn't flinch. He was used to this.

"One last party, is that so bad?" He threw a pouty face.

"You idiot! It's a good thing the next time you see the real world will be when you've matured." Romano felt like he might throw up. He'd forgotten about that for a second, but he kept his face blank.

"Then what are you waiting for?" They got into the black car, and left.

* * *

**One month later**

Pain. That's most of what Romano was aware of. There were whippings every day. Morning. Night. Noon. All the time. He had to run. A lot. He became only aware of pain and exhaustion. He was supposed to spar three times the day. He normally fainted before he could start two of them. But h stayed strong. He kept Natalya's face in his mind. She kept him going. If he could make it through the next two years, he'll be in charge, he could go after him. Change things for the better. He just had to hang on.

* * *

What had happened? He had just said goodbye. He didn't explain anything. No note. He never checked in on her. Maybe he was on a mission? Surely if Natalya just waited he would turn up. Within a month? Less? Yes. He would be back soon.

* * *

**Five months later**

His mind was becoming blurry. The pain was getting to him, but he stayed strong. A lot of his past life (for that's what it seemed like by now, another life) was fading into the pain. He couldn't think straight. He held onto his family. Feli, Antonio, and… who? There was another person. He was sure of it. He could clearly see her face in his head. Who was she? Platinum blonde hair, icy blue eyes. The cutest pout, the most beautiful smile. A gorgeous name… but what was the name?

* * *

He didn't come. Where was he? She missed Romano dearly. She wept at night, afraid he was dead. He wouldn't die on her, would he? She didn't know anymore? Maybe he had used her… no. that wasn't how Romano worked. Or was it? How well did she know him? Maybe he was at another party tonight, with some brunette.

She tried to toss the idea from her mind, but it hung in the back, surfacing in her nightmares.

* * *

**Six months later**

Her Face was fading. It frightened him. The face of the angel was fading from his memory. The whippings had stopped; it was now slices with a knife. He had to dodge bullets. He now had many bullet wounds.

Scars. They littered his body. New wounds healed. Constantly reopening. Feli… he hoped his little twin was okay. For the first time ever he was happy he was born first. He don't know what he would have done if Feli was put thought this. That lone thought kept him going. If he died they'd go after Feli.

* * *

He was gone. Whether he was dead or not was unknown. She stopped going to Italy. It opened old wounds. She missed him. She wondered if he missed her. Probably not. She couldn't help but to think if he had played her the whole time. She must have fallen for it.

She still loved him. At least, the him she thought she knew. She still hoped it was a misunderstanding. She wanted Romano back. She wished on stars. She dreamed of him. She knew he wouldn't come back. She had six months.

* * *

**Six months later**

Romano was out of time. She knew that. Natalya looked in the mirror. Tomorrow what the 'big day'. She was getting married. Ivan wasn't too happy about it either. Like she had said, they were more like siblings. She didn't want to get married. Maybe Romano would sneak into her room and…

No. He was gone. It had been two years. He was gone.

* * *

Romano looked into the mirror. Dead amber eyes looked back at him. An emotionless face. He should probably be disappointed in what he had become. He didn't feel much of anything these days. Not even when he murdered his first official, nor his twenty third.

He faintly remembered a girl from before this. But that was then, now he was the boss of the Italia mafia. John, his second man came in with the mail. It was strange, mail, such an usual thing for a killer.

John had graying hair, he knew john, no personally, but he had been one of his torturers, oh, he meant trainers. He was going through the mail, listing it off.

"…German Don, murder request-" John broke off, his face turning slightly white. "Trash." He said. And threw it away, handing the last of the letters to Romano, quickly leaving.

An uncharacteristic (or maybe he would have been like that before, he couldn't tell) curiosity filled his eyes. He bent down and took the note out. It was from the Belarusian mafia. He thought that should mean something to him, but he couldn't remember why. He slit it open and read what was inside.

Dear Mr. Vargas,

We are delighted to inform you that you are invited to come to the Russian Mafia head quarters (address on the back) for the unification of the Russian and Belarusian mafia. The wedding ill take place-

The letter fell to the floor. Romano's eyes were wide. Belarusian mafia… Natalya! He remembered now. A fire that had long been extinguished came into his eyes as he gathered his stuff. He was going to Russia.

* * *

Natalya looked in the mirror. Today was the 'big day'. She gave a sigh. The dress itself was beautiful. It was all white, intricate white patterns on it. Her face was less than jubilant. There was a call for her. IT was now or never. She took a deep breath and started to walk down the aisle. Ivan was waiting. The union would happen. It was time to let go of the boy from the ball.

The priest said many things. Natalya didn't listen. It was time for them to say the words every five year old girl fantasized about. I do. Ivan hesitated for a second. She didn't blame him. They came out anyway.

"I …do." The priest restated what he had just said, turning his attention to Natalya. She opened her mouth,

"I-" BAM! The doors in the back of the room burst open. There stood a heavily panting boy. HE had reddish brown hair, with a way ward curl sticking out. His eyes were hidden as his face was down. He wore a black tux.

"I," Amber eyes locked onto Natalya. "…object."

"Romano." The words bubbled out of her mouth, and she surged towards him.

"Natalya." Dashing, Romano picked up Natalya in a hug. He kissed her, he didn't ever want to let her go. He had found his angel. But the moment was ruined.

"Stop this! The Belarusian Mafia and the Russian Mafia must be joined!" It was the priest. Ivan gave him a huge smile, but a scary aura surrounded him.

"I think that our mafia's are already life one, da? This wedding should be for those two over there."

"A- absolutely!" The Priest shouted, sweating. Romano and Natalya looked at eachother and laughed.

* * *

**Prologue: 12 years later**

"Mama, can you tell me more about daddy?" A little five year old boy asked. He had platinum blonde hair, just like his mother, but his amber eyes belonged to his father.

"Of course, Lovino." Natalya picked up her son, placing the little boy on her lap. "You daddy was an incredible man. He went through a lot during his life. After he got married to me he changed the mafia, so that the future boss doesn't have to go through so much. He loved you very much, you need to remember that. But three years ago your daddy went on, um …a business trip,a dna bad man caught and killed him. He lived his life to the fullest. He grew to be what he wanted. However, in the end he still never got to leave Italy." She looked off into space, reminiscing.

"Goodnight, mommy." He kissed his mother on the check on went off to bed. A tear slid down her face, but Natalya was smiling.

* * *

**The end, oh my gosh, I'm so happy. I hope you liked it. This is the end, I might cry...**


End file.
